simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Police of Ruthenia
The Police of Ruthenia (RP) is the central law enforcement body in Ruthenia, operating under the Ministry of Internal Affairs. It was established in 3220 replacing the Gendarmerie as the principal civilian law enforcement forces. It is the main police force for providing police duties and it is also responsible for highway patrol, railways, airports, customs (together with the Financial Guard) as well as certain waterways, and assisting the local police forces. The police operates according to the Law on police (της αστυνομίας δίκαιο) which has been approved by the Ruthenian Parliament and subsequently signed into law on February 7, 3220 by the Basileus Theodoros I. History Before the installment of a formal and national police, the civilian law enforcement was in charge of the Gendarmerie which had a poor public image: over half of the population admit that they do not trust the police. Compared to other countries, the trust in the police in Ruthenia is higher than in Thracia. Many people in Ruthenia have had bad experiences with the Gendarmerie and, when becoming victims of a crime, are reluctant to call the Gendarmerie for help. Corruption is widely believed to be significant among Ruthene law enforcement officers. According to a 3190 study by the Allenia research organisation, almost 60% of the surveyed police officers had additional jobs to supplement their income, and almost 20% gained additional income during working hours. The former Parsian and the Ruthene state does not monitor the private business activities of its law enforcement officers. The Imperial police are relatively badly paid, and low wages are widely regarded as one of the main reasons for corruption and abuse of office among the law enforcement officers. after the coronation of Theodoros I, the Basileus create a police reform (μεταρρύθμιση της αστυνομίας; Law on police) is an ongoing effort initiated by the Basileus and the prime minister to improve the efficiency of Ruthenia's police forces, decrease corruption and improve the public image of law enforcement. On 7 February 3220, amendments were made to laws on the police force, the criminal code and the criminal procedure code. The amendments came into force on 1 March 3222. These changes stipulate a personnel cut of 20% in law enforcement, a renaming of Russian law enforcers from "Imperial Police" to "Ruthenian Police", substantial increases in wages, centralisation of financing, and several other changes. Around 217 billion drachmas ($7 billion) have been allocated from the federal budget to finance the reform. Strength The Ruthene Police has an authorised strength by law of 115,000 people. However, there are approximately 110,000 people of which 16,000 are women. Just under 6,000 employees are civilian support personnel with technical skills who provide logistic and technical support. In 3245 the Ruthene Police contained 105,324 members as follows: 893 leaders/officers, 1,839 Vice-Questors, 723 Chief Superintendents, 19,230 Inspectors, 666 Vice-Inspectors, 13,677 Sergeants, 38,976 Assistants, and 29,320 agenti agents. Approximately 1,500 officers are assigned to the "neighbourhood police" service, the Police of Quarters, which has a police presence on the streets and deters crime. Pairs of policemen patrol areas of major cities on foot. Organization The headquarters of the Police are in Auronopolis and its chief is referred to as the Chief of the Police with official Rank of Chief of the Police - Director General of the Public Security. The Chief of the Police is also the Honorary President of the National Association of State Police Three vice chiefs/director generals report to the chief and their main functions are: * accomplishment of the functions * planning and coordination activity * Director of the Criminal Investigation Police The force is organized on a regional and provincial basis. Every major Ruthene town or city has a main RP station called a Questura run by a Colonel. In smaller settlements, a Commissioner Chief runs the RP offices. There are also sub-stations for some districts. Special forces of the Police The Ruthene Police force has several special services divisions under the authority of the Chief of Police and working in conjunction with regional and other police sectors where necessary, these are as follows: * Cyber Crime Center (: Δίωξη Ηλεκτρονικού Εγκλήματος) * Special Violent Crime Squad ( Δ.Α.Ε.Ε.Β. - Διεύθυνση Αντιμετώπισης Ειδικών Εγκλημάτων Βίας - Dieuthynse Antimetopises Eidikon Egklematon Vias) * Forensic Division ( Δ.Ε.Ε. - Διεύθυνση Εγκληματολογικών Ερευνών - D- Dieuthynse Egklematologikon Ereunon) * Division of Internal Affairs (Δ.Ε.Υ. - Διεύθυνση Εσωτερικών Υποθέσεων - Dieuthynse Esoterikon Hypotheseon) * International Police Cooperation Division (Δ.Δ.Α.Σ. - Διεύθυνση Διεθνούς Αστυνομικής Συνεργασίας - Dieuthynse Diethnous Astynomikes Synergasias) * Informatics Division ( Διεύθυνση Πληροφορικής - Dieuthynse Plerophorikes) * Special Anti-Terrorist Unit (E.K.A.M. - Ειδική Κατασταλτική Αντιτρομοκρατική Μονάδα - Eidiki Katastaltike Antitromokratike Monada) * Department of Explosive Devices Disposal (Τ.Ε.Ε.Μ. - Τμήμα Εξουδετέρωσης Εκρηκτικών Μηχανισμών - Tmema Exoudeterosis Ekrektikon Mechanismon) * Hellenic Police Air Force Service (Υ.Ε.Μ.Ε.Α. - Υπηρεσία Εναερίων Μέσων Ελληνικής Αστυνομίας - Hyperesia Enaerion Meson Hellenikes Astynomias) * Teams of Motorcycling Policement (ΖΗΤΑ - Ομάδα Ζήτα - Omada Zeta) * Teams of Motorcycling Policement (ΔΙ.ΑΣ. - Ομάδες Δίκυκλης Αστυνόμευσης - Omades Dicykles Astynomeuses) * Force of Control Fast Confrontation (Δ.ΕΛ.Τ.Α. - Δύναμη Ελέγχου Ταχείας Αντιμετώπισης - Dyname Elegchou Tachias Antimetopises) * Special Guards (Ειδικοί Φρουροί - Eidikoi Frouroi) * Border Guards (Συνοριοφύλακες - Synoriophylakes) * Units for the Reinstatement of (Public) Order (Riot Police) (M.A.T. - Μονάδες Αποκατάστασης Τάξης - Monades Apokatastases Taxes) * Unit of Police Dogs (Ομάδα Αστυνομικών Σκύλων - Omada Astynomikon Skylon) Effectiveness After the reform, the Ruthene Police is a very well structured agency with every unit that such an organisation can have. The policemen that are composing the special units, are highly trained not only in the armed forces, but also in foreign agencies while a large number of its personnel holds various University degrees. Although it is extremely effective and known for its "No-Mistakes" policy, it is an agency which is based on very friendly and cooperative relations with the citizens. In addition, the Ruthene Police has participated in various "crime-tackling" operations, in collaboration with International and armed forces agencies of the empire. Personnel Ranks Other Policies About 24,000 officers, that is almost a quarter of police personnel, work within the Highway Patrol, Railroad Police and Postal and Telecommunications Police Highway Patrol The The highway Police or HIPOL in short, is a highway patrol organization. The highway police the 7,000 kilometres (4,300 mi) of motorways in Ruthenia, the main highways and arterial roads outside towns. Their duties are the prevention and detection of driving offences, car accident reports, planning and carrying out of services to regulate traffic, providing escorts for road safety, protection and control of the road network, rescue operations and cooperation in the collection of traffic flow data. Railway Police The Ferroviary Police, or FERPOL for short, ensure the security of travelers and their belongings on trains and at stations plus the safety and control of dangerous goods. Railroad Police officers patrol, in particular, long-distance and night trains, and at stations in big cities where vagrants often accumulate. almost every company of Ruthenia co-operate fully with the railroad police in dealing with railway security for passengers. Post and Telecommunications The Post and Telecom Police, or TELEPOL for short, investigates all crimes that use communications as part of its modus operandi such as computer hacking, online child pornography, credit card fraud, spreading computer viruses or software copyright violations. Academy of Police The Ruthene Police Academy was established in 3234 with the voting of law through Parliament. It is situated in Auronopolis and is under the jurisdiction of the chief of police. However the Chief of Police can make recommendations and act as an advisor to the Minister on improvements and other such issues (for example structural reform) pertaining to the Academy. The Minister and the Chief of Police make annual speeches at the Academy to prospective Police Officers. The school is made up of University Professors, special scientists (for areas such as forensics) and high-ranking police officers who have specialist field experience. Entrance to the academy is based on examinations and an interview, though it differs depending on which particular school of the academy the student wishes to join. The Police Academy includes: * The School for Police Officers, for high school students who wish to become police officers. * The School for Police Sergeants, for high school students who wish to become police employees. * The School for Postgraduate Education and lifelong learning. * The National Security School, for high-ranking police personnel (also open to other categories of public servants such as Firemen). Training The Ruthene Police has a basic requirement of knowledges that apply for all positions within the agency. These are the protection of the Empire, tackling of criminal activities and assisting in disaster situations. The emphasis during training on the support and protection of children is such, that a number of highly successful individuals that were raised as orphans, have stated that they couldn't say with certainty that they would make it all the way to the top, without the social service that the Ruthene Police provided to them during their childhood. Transportation * Patrol Cars * Vans * Armoured Vehicles * All terrain vehicles See Also * Law enforcement in Ruthenia * Imperial Gendarmerie Category:Ruthenia